Trust Me
by Falling Skies - Ebonyfeather
Summary: Clinging onto a slippery cliff I struggled to pull myself up. I couldn't do this alone and everyone else was off fighting the badger. I looked up when I heard a soft, gentle voice calling to me, "Trust me." One-shot.


Trust Me

_Summary: Clinging onto a slippery cliff I struggled to pull myself up. I couldn't do this alone and everyone else was off fighting the badger. I looked up when a soft voice called to me, "Trust me." One-shot._

**I hope that you enjoy reading this!**

Cold air blew my fur, chilling me from head to tail. Despite the frigid night breezes, I thought of something else entirely. A badger was chasing me and although I was screaming at the top of my lungs, crying for help, no cat would have enough time to arrive at my aid. It was too late.

Normally a cat from ThunderClan would turn and face the badger, using his or her skills as a warrior. I couldn't stop running. I was terrified, my eyes glazed with fear. Plus, the badger was twice the size of me. I'm currently a young, inexperienced warrior who I guess would fit in the category: wimp.

The black and white badger was also bigger and stronger than the others of its species I had faced.

I resumed sprinting through the ThunderClan forest, my claws clattering on the hard dirt. The badger would have caught me long ago if it weren't for my swift turns, mazing around the tall and thick oak trees. I called for assistance once more, knowing that I didn't have a lot more time.

I kept calling, but I was out of breath. I was panting too hard and it would be a miracle if any cat could hear me calling.

My hearing picked up the sound of thundering paw steps, but as I pondered I realized that it might just be my hopeful imagination.

My bubble burst as I heard the ThunderClan deputy, Nightfang, ordering a patrol. Thank ThunderClan, I was saved. I spun around to the badger, confidence overflowing me. Claws flying, I fought the badger, my mind racing.

Nightfang and his patrol joined me. Him, Volewhisker and my best friend Flowerpaw. Nightfang was an impressive warrior and Volewhisker was more of a hunter than a fighter, but he still seemed to do well in battle. Flowerpaw was stronger then most warriors, but she was two moons younger than me and was barely an apprentice. This must have been a hunting patrol that had come to my aid. Not a rescue patrol. Oh well, in my terms they _were_ rescuing me and they were fast at it.

Flowerpaw and Volewhisker followed Nightfang, who recklessly charged at the badger. The badger fell to the ground and took Nightfang with him. Wrestling, they rolled around, each fighting for survival. The rest of us pounced, giving Nightfang a chance to get back up.

I had never fought against a badger and I was surprised to find that that creature had the strongest blows I had ever fought against. It was bigger than a cat, it was stronger then a cat and it could take on multiple cats at one time. Was there similar strength in the ancient clans? LionClan? TigerClan? LeopardClan? Maybe.

When the badger got back up, it blew Nightfang and I aside, both of us stunned for a split-second. The badger was pounding and clawing Volewhisker and he fell to the ground. Not dead, but he definitely would be unconscious for the rest of the battle. The badger turned to Flowerpaw, who looked scared. More frightened than I had ever seen a cat. I recovered quicker then Nightfang, so I leaped to Flowerpaw's aid.

We fought the badger together and were okay, although we were thankful when Nightfang got back.

As I was fighting the badger, I was thrown onto a slick ledge that was hanging over a rocky hillside. A cliff. The rock was slick and I desperately tried to grab on. Would one of my Clanmates be able to help me? Volewhisker was on his side and bleeding, on the ground. He wouldn't be able to get up. Flowerpaw and Nightfang were fighting the badger to the best of their ability, but even they were starting to slow.

I tried to insert my claws into the stone. It was a sorry attempt, but it was all that I could do at the time. I didn't think it would do anything, but I was wrong. One of my claws chipped and that caused a series of events. First of all, it surprised me. Second of all, one of my paws stopped gripping the rock.

I slid. Faster than I had wanted and expected.

Claws clanking on the rock, I found it difficult to find a paw hold. I found one and did my best to climb back up, but the farthest I could get brought my two front paws holding the top ledge. I didn't have enough upper body strength to pull myself back up.

I was stranded there for what seemed like forever. I called for help, but I knew that the other cats were still fighting the badger. I kept on starting to slip, but I was able to reset my paws up again. Luckily. After a few moments, I knew that I couldn't hold on for much longer. I was halfway to death now, why not finish the job? My shoulders and back were aching from the badger's claws and pain was searing through my legs.

I closed my eyes and only opened them to a loud call, "Bluepaw, grab my paw." Was it StarClan calling me? No, it was Flowerpaw. And that meant, based on how I still heard a battle, that Nightfang was holding up by himself against the badger. I closed my eyes again.

"Trust me," the soft sound of Flowerpaw said, "we're best friends, remember? Trust me…" And with that, using all her strength, she pulled my up b my two front paws. I told you Flowerpaw was the strongest apprentice I had ever seen. She was also the apprentice I cared for most.

**Did you like it? Please read and review, critique appreciated :D**

**~Skies**


End file.
